The Fall and Rise of Marcus Davenport
by NightAngel365
Summary: He was stuck here. Stuck being the cousin/brother/nephew none of them asked for. Even him. Now there were 5 teenagers with the uncanny ability for trouble to follow. But at the end of the day they were family but was that enough? AU and set after "Bionic Showdown". Bionic!Marcus


**Authors Note: Hey folks it's been a good few months hasn't it? Anyways I've been busy with school and all but I have been reading! In terms of my other two LR fics, they are going to be on hiatus since I have lost the direction of where they were going since it's been a while but with this one, I'm hoping that I can keep on top of it (or at least get to the end of Season 2). This is connected to my one shot "Family" and I highly suggest you read it as that serves as a prologue for this but you'll still catch on! This will have humour and all, typical of a lab rats episode and will follow the episodes with my own twists**

 **Not much to say since this is the first chapter other than read and review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update and the more feedback I get, the more the story can improve!**

* * *

"I don't understand what the big deal is! I've been to school before and without my bionics, I'm practically _harmless_!"

"It's not that I don't trust _you_ Marcus, it's just that I don't trust Douglas. For all we know, he could be trying to find you and that might lead to him trying to capture Adam, Bree and Chase again."

"You don't have to lie to try and make me feel better. Don't beat around the bush uncle Mr Davenport, the real reason _is_ the fact that you don't trust me."

Before Donald could fire back with a defence, four teenagers walked into the lab. "Guys, what's with all the yelling? We could hear you from all the way upstairs and I didn't even use my bionic hearing." Chase asked. Marcus just rolled his eyes and faced the group. "We're just having a few _minor_ disagreements."

Bree scoffed in response. " _Minor_? You two need to work on your definition of minor. We could practically hear it from the front door and the lab is surrounded by concrete, rock and metal." Now it was Leo's turn to ask the questions. "And what are you guys arguing about anyway?"

Donald sighed. "Marcus wants to go back to school but I don't think it's safe for him, especially with Douglas alive and kicking and most possibly looking for you. It's way too risky to send him out there where he can be safe here in the house."

Before anybody could respond, Adam intervened in. "Wait so you _willingly_ want to go back to school? _Dude_. You're at home doing nothing instead of being at school and learning numbers. Did you guys know that math has numbers _and letters_! It's like English now." His response led to a few confused faces from his family as they realised he went off track, which was typical for him.

Bree spoke up. "Wait we're still going to school and we're fine so why can't Marcus go?" Donald sighed again. "Because you three can defend yourself since you have bionics. Leo too. Throw Marcus into the mix and you guys probably won't hold your own for long."

The five teenagers just blinked in response as he raised his hands up. "I know what I'm doing, I've raised three bionic teenagers for years, I can handle the fourth."

Marcus wasn't willing to give up. He was counting sheep here. At least back home he could play his guitar or even do some college level math problems as a way of killing time but without his guitar or bionic intelligence he couldn't do either of things. "I'm so _bored_ here. I really don't want to go to school but I am tired of just sitting here watching you or listening to Tasha."

"Again, you _want_ to go to school?" Adam asked but was quickly shot down with a death glare from the rest of his family. Now, Chase spoke. "Mr Davenport, it might actually be a good idea for him to go to school. He gets to be normal and be a human like he is now." Chase dragged Mr Davenport into the corner of the lab. "Look he's not going to be bionic the way he was in foreseeable future even if we give him back his bionics, so let's give him the experience of being a human." Chase explained.

"I don't know Chase, it seems way too risky and-"

"By doing this you'll be better than your brother."

"I'm in!"

Donald and Chase walked over to where everyone was waiting. "Okay, Marcus, you can go to school. But only school and nowhere else. You can join a club and a sport but other than that straight home and don't talk to anybody you don't know."

"A little too old for the stranger danger talk but I get it. But could you at least turn my bionic intelligence back on?" Marcus knew he was probably pushing it with asking for at least one of his abilities, considering he needed Chase's (of all people) help in getting him to go to school. He was right in knowing that he was pushing it because at that moment, his uncle just shook his head violently.

"No, no, _no_! Going to school is enough for now, if I turn your bionics on, Douglas might track you and then he'll capture all of you." Marcus let out an exasperated groan. "It's just i _ntelligence_. And I promise you that I'll only use it for school work and that's _it_. Without it, I'm as dumb as _Leo_."

" _Hey_!" A cry came from the mission specialist desk.

Marcus sighed. Screaming and shouting wasn't going to get his uncle to listen to him. "I know you're being a little paranoid and you have every right to be but it's been two weeks, if I wanted to try something, I would have." Marcus was honest with his statement. He didn't like his new living situation and didn't like being the cousin he never wanted to be but it was better than being buried under piles of rock.

"Fine, I'll activate intelligence but intelligence only. Nothing less and nothing _more_." Donald warned before grabbing his tablet and the two small devices, attaching them to Marcus' neck. "You might feel a pinch by the way." Donald added before pressing some buttons on his tablet and then walking over to the cyberdesk and typing some code in.

After a few minutes. Marcus felt a surge of energy go through his body. While it wasn't the exact same feeling as having his full bionics it was a start. "How do you feel?" Bree asked. He managed to form a small but genuine smile. "Like someone shocked me in the neck." Bree smiled to herself after that.

"So how do you feel?" Donald asked uneasily. Marcus blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Uh oh doesn't sound too good." He shook his head again. "No, no it's just that I've got a photographic memory as part of my intelligence and all the memories are coming back, that's all." Donald sighed in relief. "Good now I'll call Perry and you can go back to school tomorrow." But before Marcus could watch his uncle phone the cat obsessed principle, he spoke up.

"You won't have to do that. See, I'm already a student you just have to change my last name to Davenport." Leo scoffed at Marcus. "So what? How exactly are we going to explain a new cousin/brother/whatever?" He smirked at Marcus before continuing. "Guess, he can't stay then. _Sayanora Marcus_ , it has _not_ been a pleasure." Leo mocked a goodbye wave which earned him an eyeroll from Marcus.

"Just say the truth." Everyone's eyes widened at that sentence. "And say that I'm your cousin that's moved in with you guys. It's the truth anyway if you exclude the bionics." He shrugged. "Besides this is Perry that we're talking about. Is she _really_ going to look into it?"

Everyone chimed in with a "no", "meh", "not really", "he's got a point" and "I want pizza"

"Alright it's settled, I'll call Perry let her know the story. It looks like you're going back to school Marcus."

* * *

 _The next day at school_

"Ugh so you're the latest addition to the daven-dooley clan. You look normal so how are you related to that mess?" Perry growled as she pointed to where everyone else was standing which just led to eye rolls from everybody. "Didn't my uncle call you and explained everything?"

"Monopoly Man explained for sure but I wanna hear it from your mouth!"

"Nothing more to say Perry. I'm their long lost cousin they had no idea that existed and I came to mission creek to find them and now that I have, I changed my name back to my original last name." Marcus sighed. "Don't you have to go torture some kids?"

Perry scowled again before smiling slowly. "I think I like him. Don't scare him away." She warned before heading into the gym/cafeteria to find some poor kid to make fun of.

Bree turned around. "Wow I can't believe Principal Perry likes someone with the last name _Davenport_. Who knew that cat obsessed woman could _like_ a kid."

"Yeah well wait till she finds out that I hate cats."

"So um, what classes do you have Marcus?" Chase asked, hoping to move the topic away from Perry and cats.

"English first. I might rejoin drama club again. Kept me from going crazy from living with dad. Might help me get used to a life without my full bionics." He shrugged. Marcus wasn't in the mood to tell them his whole schedule. He had to now spend after school and weekends with them. He could at least try and keep them at arm's length at school.

"Alright, we'll all meet up here after school near the front doors at the end. Mom's picking us up today." Leo stated which led to nods before everyone walked off in different directions.

* * *

 _At drama club_

Marcus took a deep breath in before walking into the gym. It had been a while since he was here and he could see the Oklahoma sets being taken down. Part of him was glad it had ended before he came back.

He didn't need any more reminders of his dad.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" A girl bumped into him while he wasn't looking and he was sure he would have activated his heat vision if he still had it to fry her. _Accidently of course_.

"Not your fault. I was caught up in my own little world." He didn't even bother looking up to see her until the second part of his sentence. Glasses. Sleek and straight hair was tied up in a bun lazily. Dark hair. Definitely all black like his. And her clothes was just layers upon layers of sweaters and scarves.

She wasn't radiating self esteem _at all_.

But she smiled at him. "It's not your fault, I'm just super clumsy and I don't look where I'm going. _At all_." She stressed the at all under the guise of some laughter. "I'm Madison by the way. Madison Montgomery."

"Marcus. Marcus Davenport."

"Nice to meet you Marcus. So you're a new addition to the club?"

"Not exactly, I was here for a few weeks and I joined. Then I got sick for a few weeks so I've just come back. Are you new?"

"New student yes. This is my second day here. In general, I just joined a week ago."

" _Seriously_? You're not exactly screaming confident drama student." Marcus never regretted saying anything more than this moment. For once, he felt genuinely guilty about lowering anyone's confidence. "I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_." Again, he had never said a genuine sorry before. "It didn't mean to come out like _that_. I don't know what came over me."

Madison shook her head. "It's okay, I know what you mean. I mean come on. I look like a mini librarian. But I'm here because I wanna build up some of my confidence. And I need a hobby and everything I used to be able to do back home, I can't do here."

"Where are you from?"

"New York. So what brings you to drama club?"

"Well, I need to do something in my free time since spending it with my aunt, uncle and cousins gets pretty boring." He explained. Madison cocked her head to the side. "What about your parents?"

 _Ouch._ He didn't expect anyone to bring up his dad in front of him. The only people who did was Uncle Mr Davenport and even _then_ he never used the words dad or brother in front of him. And he was pretty sure he told Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo not to say anything in front of him.

"Well um." He was not used to not having a cover story for every aspect of his life. But he was a quick thinker. His dad did something right in raising him. "I never really knew my mom and my dad's not really _around_ anymore." It was short but to the point. Hopefully Madison would get the hint and leave the topic alone.

But before Marcus could hear her reply, the bell rang, signalling the start as everyone rushed to find a seat.

* * *

 _At home in the living room_

"So how was school today?" Tasha asked eagerly but everyone was glued to their phones or the tv to respond. Or in Chase's case, writing a term paper of particle physics. For a school he didn't even go to.

"Yeah it was fine.", "Good.", "I got a D+ in English!", "I joined drama club again." and "Busy now Tasha" came from the five children and nephew.

"Drama club huh?" Marcus sighed and mentally gave an _'oh god'_. So this was why nobody bothered to give a decent response. "Yeah. It was fun. We're going to be putting on Grease. And I met a girl." Another thing he probably shouldn't have said especially when he saw his aunt's face light up.

"But we're _just friends_! Barely if that. We just talked about a few things. The most we know about each other is our names and other basic details of our lives." Marcus had to explain quickly to avoid squeals and giggles from Bree and Tasha.

"But that's going to change!" Tasha smiled.

"So what's her name?" Bree asked. "Madison Montgomery." Bree put her phone down. "Oh right, she sounds familiar, I think she just joined like last week. And since you're getting used to a new life maybe you guys could hang out?"

"Not my type."

"You barely know her; how can you say that she's not your type? Give her a chance like we're giving _you_ a chance and she might surprise you. You have so far." Bree smirked. She never let go of an opportunity to use him as a chance to explain something. "I'm saying be friends, not 'go date her'." She smirked again. "Unless _of course_ it all leads to that."

Marcus just groaned and threw a pillow at her, which she unfortunately dodged. Soon after Donald came in from the lab. "Good news Marcus. You have a capsule again and it's in your room."

Leo put down his games console. "Wait why does he need a capsule? He only has one bionic ability."

"I know but a part of his bionics are still turned on which means he needs a capsule. Especially now more than ever since his body needs to readjust to having bionics again and having them in a very, very limited capacity."

"Thank you so much for reminding me of that." Marcus whispered under his breath but he was sure Chase heard since his head shot up from where he was sitting on the kitchen island.

"But it'll be nice not sleeping horizontally. It's weird." This time, he voiced his thoughts a lot louder for everyone to hear. "You like going to school. You want to go to school and you want to sleep in a glass tube as opposed to a bed. He _really is_ evil!" Adam gasped. Marcus just rolled his eyes (again) at him.

"Whatever I'm just glad I get some sort of normality back." He stood up and walked towards his room. "Just call me when dinner's ready Tasha." She nodded and soon Marcus was out of the room.

"So why aren't you putting him in the lab with the three of us." Chase asked.

"Because I still don't trust him. I feel sorry for him, I _really do_ but your safety is my top priority and I can't have him living in the lab where he has access to all sorts of technology where he might try and bring back his abilities, do something stupid or contact Douglas. I _can't_ risk it."

"Thank you Big D!"

"So when are you going to trust him, because like he keeps saying, if he wanted to try something, he definitely would have." Bree stated.

"As soon as I feel like I'm ready and I confirm he's not a threat anymore. You know what I've been saying about Marcus' chip? Turns out there are 8 firewalls before you get to all the code and I just passed two of them. As soon as I've analysed every single part of chip and established through _technology_ ," Donald emphasised the technology part. "that he's _not_ a threat, he moves down into the lab and gets whatever's remaining of his bionic abilities."

"Alright then."

"Thank you. Now don't you guys have homework to do?" Everyone gave him blank faces apart from a single 'did mine yesterday!' from Chase. "I'll pay you all 20 bucks to do it. I really don't want to read another report card with all Cs, Ds and 3 Bs."

No one moved.

Tasha sighed and stood up from the couch. "Adam, Bree and Leo. Lab now and do your homework or else you _might_ find yesterday's tuna casserole in your bags for tomorrow's lunch." As soon as the threat was said, 3 teenagers scrambled to go downstairs and into the lab.

"And that's how you do that!" Tasha smirked as she grabbed a magazine from the couch. "Oh and Donald honey can you put the garbage away."

"Oh sure. Hey Chase, Tasha wants you to put the garbage away." Tasha didn't look up from her magazine. "That tuna casserole threat has now been extended to you too."

"I'm on it!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: And I think that's a good spot to end it! The next chapter will start the whole canon lab rats episodes! So time for some review questions to answer if you want to:**

 **What do you think of Madison? Think she's hiding something?**

 **Which episode are you most excited for to see Marcus in?**

 **Favourite moment/quote (if any)**

 **Any other words!**

 **Next Chapter: Memory Wipe**

 **Till next time folks and remember to press that review button!**

 **NightAngel365 over and out.**


End file.
